onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-13940863-20151119173949/@comment-26405507-20151126145705
Toujours pas le scan, mais voici le contenu de chapitre avec les dialogues : From the Decks of the World ~ The 500,000,000 Man ~Vol. 4 Usopp's Hometown, Syrup Village -Wanda's recollection continues... Mammoth: "The warrior from Wano should be here!!" The Minkfolk begin talking. "A mammoth? Why is an ancient animal like that...!?" The monkey that fell on Kin'emon as the Strawhats were climbing the big elephant climbs the watchtower and begins ringing the bell. He screams to the forest "Ha...ha... Enemy attack～～～!!!!」 Minks:"The gate's been broken!" "It's pirates!!! Drive them out of here～～!!!!」 Minks:"Warrior from Wano!? Raizou!? We don't know anything about him!!" "Don't wreck our country!! Go away!!" -Sheepshead, "The Top Star of the Gifters" appears.- Sheepshead:"Hahaha… you、the illusive country of the Minks…you really are quite beastly" Minks: Identify yourself!! Who are you-gara?!! Sheepshead: "Do you know who you're talking to?!! You're in the presence of the Emperor Kaidou's retainer!! "One of his 3 closest members called 'The Disasters'!! 'Jack the Drought'!!" -The area Jack passed through is withered and destroyed just as his name implies.- "Hand over Raizou!! You wouldn't want to have you peaceful lives jeopardized would you!? Or do you want to fight？」 Jack's goons: "Gehehehe" Monjii（an old Mink）"We don't wish to fight!! But if you have no ears to listen to us, it does no good to talk..." "You're Jack you say...we don't lie.　If you're looking for someone you may search each building..." -Before he can finish, Jack swipes the Minks away.- Goon: "Gyahahahaha、women, children, the old, none will be spared!!" Jack: "Gin Rummy, did we come here for a discussion?" Gin Rummy "No, Jack. We came here to capture the samurai." Sheepshead:"Idiot, he ain't a samurai. Raizou's a ninja!! Gin Rummy "Silence, Sheepshead! Samurai is just a general name for the warriors of Wano! Either word is fine." Jack: "I desire only one thing! Bring me Raizou!" Minks: "How can...?! but we said he isn't here!!" Jack: "Then, "Pleasures", scour the country!" -The Pleasures begin to attack, but they are repelled by the Minkfolk's "Electro" attacks.- Defeated Pleasures: "Gyaha...!!What's! What the!Them!! That old man!! The brat!!" "That hurt!" Monjii:"There are no weaklings in this country! The Minkfolk are natural-born warriors!! Even babies know self-defense!!" Jack: "…!?" Monjii:"You-gara, are you going to make enemies and fight the whole country!? Even then, there's our trained Musketeers with skill that words fail to describe!" "It won't be resolved by fighting! If you're looking for someone, won't you just talk to our country's Duke!!" Jack: "Talk? I refuse. "Gifters, ahead!" The Gifters, a group of weirdos with animal parts of their bodies, rush forward. Minks:"What? Their bodies?!" Jack:"Destroy the country and get me the samurai!" -Wanda's recollection finishes. The scene changes. Wanda:"…They didn't want to talk at all and just started fighting. The city became a battlefield in an instant." Usopp:"…!! An Emperor's subordinates!! They attacked the country…!!" Robin: "Kaido's..." Wanda:"…Ah, Why did they come all the way here…　I don't know why they would think a samurai was here." Luffy:"Hey, Usopp! She said a mammoth!" Usopp: (in a tiny voice)"That's nothing to be happy about. Think about what happened!" Brook:"So…now you understand why you can't say "samurai" and "Wano" around here!?" Franky:"Yeah…" Robin: "Awful people." Luffy:"…But the ninja Kin'emon was talking about isn't here〜That's a let down." -Usopp, Brook, and Nami's faces go pale.- A curious Wanda: "Eh?" -Usopp, Nami, and Brook pound Luffy- Wanda:"Ninja?…"You mean the warrior from Wano? Do you-tia know anything about them?" Brook: "No, no, not at all!! eh...the wounded!! How was the condition of the wounded…?" Wanda: "Ah...I saw the Duke's treatment room. I wouldn't be good for them to come out here…Let's continue our talk later. -Voices can be heard from the treatment room- "Gyaaー!!" "I apologize, Sir Sicilian〜!!" "Sir Sicilian is going mad〜!!" "Ahー!!" Wanda rushes over. "Sir Sicilian!? What is it!?" One of Duke Inuarashi's 3 Musketeers, "Full strength" Sicilian（Lion-minkman）:"Oh、Wanda?…!! Hoo…they-gara speak only of sweets things, so I just cast them into the valley! Kindness・Love・Romance・Babies・Sugar・Honey!! Never speak of such saltless things in front of me again!! I'll rip out your throats!! Ha,come back up here by your own strength!!」 The Minks that Sicilian threw into the valley: "Oo ow wow…""Harsh…but…so cool...""I'm sorry!! I'll never speak of sweet things again!!" Sicilian:"So long as you understand that!" Wanda: "Sir Sicilian, these are the Strawhats." -Sicilian jumps way up and lands in front of the Strawhats, lowering his head (as Fujitora did to King Riku).- "I thank you for saving this country. I shall never forget what you have done." Wanda: "Sir Sicilian always does everything with all his might." Luffy:"Hot-blooded lion, huh." -Sicilian opens the door.- "The Duke is waiting inside. In!! …No dawdling!!」 Chopper: "Ah, Luffy!" King of the Daytime, Duke Inuarashi:" You-gara are the Strawhats, are you?" Wanda:"Duke, you're all right!" Inuarashi: "You really saved us then. Thank you, truly." Luffy:"I think it was my crew actually, but I haven't really heard about what happened yet." Inuarashi:"No、you all too…Strawhat Luffy." Luffy: ".. but you're a strong old guy. Really strong, yeah?! Wanda: "What? That's rude. The Duke is the best warrior in this land" Inuarashi:"…haahaa…Stop…you say that to a loser." Wanda: "Loser?! Well, the enemies were quite strong. They were more prepared to battle. If Jack hadn't brought that weapon here...!!" Luffy:"Huh? Weapon?" Chopper:"Yeah, that's right Luffy. One of Caesar's poison gas weapon destroyed this country!" End of chapter. -